


Erotic Fantasies

by Morgana469



Series: Erotic Fantasies [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Choking, Enjoyment, F/M, Facial, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, blowjob, resisting, suggestive rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana469/pseuds/Morgana469
Summary: A collection of different works featuring your favourite DS9 characters.





	Erotic Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Cardassian anatomy goes to tinsnip and the brilliantly thought out explanations.

His eyes gleamed in the light of the small fire that was burning. It was barely big enough to give off much heat unless you were close it it. He watched the smoke rise to the top of the cave, through a small opening in the ceiling, barely big enough for an infant. His eyes, went back to the fire, to the person tending it. She couldn’t make the fire any bigger or else there would be no oxygen left for either of them to breathe. He watched her draw her arms around herself, holding onto the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. She had been kind enough to secure him a blanket as well, lest they both freeze in their sleep. His arms were tied tightly behind his back, the blanket slowly falling off his shoulders and into his lap.

“Major,” He started, and she looked up to see his eyes watching her. She stood slowly, stretching her sore muscles. The crash had torn a few ligaments in her shoulder, and she winced in pain. “You really should let me take a look at that shoulder. There could be more damage than you think.” He finished smoothly. She shook her head and walked over to him, readjusting his blanket. “Not a chance in hell.” She scowled, “Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m giving you a blanket.” Frustrated, she sat next to him and the fire and put her non injured elbow on her raised knee.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck in here for?” She asked, glancing at his expression from the corner of her eye. “Well, that depends Major, it could be months before we are found, or fix the runabout. But being stuck in this cave really doesn’t help our situation.” She sighed, “I was afraid you were going to say that.” She wondered if she would be able to leave him long enough to go back to the shuttle, she wasn’t sure that was even a smart idea. And she couldn’t bring him with her either for fear that he would overpower her. She sighed, running her hands through her auburn hair, her eyes slowly closing, her body having had enough excitement for one day. Even her mind was starting to betray her, and she could feel herself slipping into a light sleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

He was surprised she had even managed to fall asleep, her slow, deep breaths came and went, and he was even more surprised that her head lay on his shoulder. The Major’s warmth was in fact comforting, considering he was a cold blooded creature. He watched her chest rise and fall, his eyes moving up and down what he could see of her body. She was beautiful, he had always thought so, and he found she was a worthy adversary, unlike his wife or the mistress’ he took to his bed during the occupation. But none of them even came close to a comparison than her. She was smart, resilient, and when it called for it, ruthless. 

He had come across her shuttle, one lone life sign, heading to Bajor, when his ship decloaked behind her and opened fire. But somehow, she was ready for him, using her all of her knowledge and skills, she evaded his fire, eventually causing him to transport over to her ship. He had taken two of his men, but when he arrived he was the only one standing. A knife stuck out of his comrades backs and they collapsed to the ground. His hands were tied behind his back before he even had a chance to speak, and she was moving him into the chair behind her, forcing him to sit. Sitting in her own chair at helm, she shot off two photon torpedoes directly at his ship, blowing it to pieces, but not before they got in one last good shot. They were stuck in a nearby planet’s orbit and she was forced to make an unscheduled landing. The comms were down so there was no way to contact the station or anyone else who may have been close by. Using the Nav system, she found a rock face with what looked like caves underneath and headed in that direction. Turbulence from the planet’s atmosphere interfered with the ships sensors and she flew blind. Her training from the resistance came in handy as she expertly flew the ship down. The winds picked up and blew the ship off course, causing the ship to sideswipe a part of the mountain and cause a hull rupture. “Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!” She yelled out to him as they crashed into the mountain side, high above the planet’s surface. She was yanked sideways and as she reached out to grab the console, she cried out in pain and then the vesicle stopped moving. The muscles in her shoulder tore. Cursing, she stood up a little disoriented but mostly intact. The hull breach was letting in cold thin air and the fire at the back of the ship was getting bigger. If they didn’t leave now, they would both be blown up. She grabbed two emergency backpacks, which contained the blankets, some rations and various other camping equipment that she would have needed for her original excursion. Dukat had a gash by his left eye that was bleeding profusely and the air was being robbed from their lungs. She shook him awake and grabbed his arm, holding him up. “Come on Dukat, we need to go now.” He nodded his head in agreement, holding onto the back of the chair he was just sitting in. Kira touched the button to open the door, thankfully there was enough power in the ship to let them into the cold mountain air. She took in her surroundings, and saw what looked like an opening about 10 meters away, she pulled her phaser out and stuck it in the middle of his back. “Walk,” She ordered, and they headed in the direction of the potential opening. It didn’t take them long to walk the distance and as they grew closer, she could see the opening to the caves. “Thank the Prophets” She thought as the entered. The bitter wind suddenly died down as they continued into the cave. The air was still cold and thin, but it was marginally better than outside. They walked for a while before coming to a large cavern, she set the packs down before taking a survey of the area. On one side the rock face smooth, a ramp made from the rock had been made and a wide platform was at the top of the curved ramp. A small fire pit sat in the center of the room. Chairs made out of stone, some broken, most turned on their sides. On the other side was a large pillar, with strange carvings on it. And at the bottom, two rings were secured into the rock. Dirt and dust lay in thick blankets over the area and from what she could tell the place had been abandoned years ago. It was this pillar she had made Dukat sit at, then readjusted his restraints to loop into the rings embedded in the rock. Then she set about finding anything she could use to make a fire, thankfully she was able to grab her packs. Once she got the fire going, she took another look around, and noticed the opening high above them. “Good, that will vent the smoke.” Dukat had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole ordeal, she looked over to wear he sat, one leg crossed under his knee that was raised up. For being her prisoner, he sure looked pretty confident, minus the blood dripping down his face and into his eye. His hair was disheveled in a way that actually made him look...handsome… Kira shook her head of the thought and reached into her second bag and pulled out the med kit. It had basic supplies in it, she pulled out the dermal regenerator with her injured arm and winced in pain. Once she got a hold of herself, she positioned the dermal regenerator over the muscles she could reach and set to work. From her angle she could only get about ¾ of the affected area, so instead she walked over to Dukat and grabbing his chin she moved it to the side so she could look at the wound. “Major, I didn’t know you cared so much about me.” He smirked, his breathing ragged. “I don’t.” She replied, holding the regenerator to his skull and moving it along the gash. When she was finished, she replaced it to the med kit and pulled out the blankets. She knew she would need these on her camping trip, she covered Dukat in one and wrapped the other arms her arms, setting down on the other side of the fire and tended to it.

His mind was racing, her head was starting to fall into his lap, her blanket falling off her shoulder, exposing the delicate cream colored skin. Oh, how he longed to touch that beautiful skin. Dukat huffed, Ha, him attracted to Kira Nerys? Never. But still he couldn’t hide it any longer, he had fought with these emotions since the resistance, ever since he had learned her name and finally when he was able to put name to face. Her red hair was striking, her brilliance outdid even the best Cardassian Gul’s and Glinn’s. She was part of the reason his title of Gul had been stripped from him, it was her resistance cell, the Shakaar, that was his undoing. He shifted in his spot so both could be more comfortable, when he realized his restraints were a bit looser than they should have been. There was a sharp rock near one of his hands that he grabbed for and started making his escape from the restraints. She stirred, and he stopped in his tracks, he didn’t want her to know what he was doing in case she foiled his plan again, but she just adjusted herself on his lap to be more comfortable. “She must be delirious,” He thought, “to be asleep on his lap of all places.” Once he was free however came the difficult part of sliding out from under her and tying her up without her waking up.

He pulled his blanket off his lap and folded it up like a pillow. Then slowly, he moved out from under her and replaced his leg with the blanket. Finally free, he stood up and stretched his sore muscles. Spotting the med kit poking out of one of the bags, he crossed over to it and pulled it out, taking the regenerator from inside the kit. She had hurt her right arm in the crash, so he crossed back over to her and healed the backside of her shoulder. Then replacing the regenerator, he took an inventory of what she carried.

Dukat stood up from his crouching position and surveyed the cave again, there was the tunnel they had come through, another one in the far corner and one about halfway up the ramp. He choose the ramp. Checking to make sure he still had his concealed weapons in his armour, he grabbed her phaser from beside her, made a makeshift torch and set off down the tunnel. He walked for about 10 minutes when he heard the sound of water trickling, the walls were damp and the cave floor was slick. In another couple of minutes he reached an underground stream, with about 5 or 6 pools of steaming water. The stream was cool to his touch as he bent to his knees to take a sip of water, testing it. Once he made sure it wasn’t poisoned, he cupped his hands into the stream and lifting them to his mouth, he took a drink of the cool refreshing water. He saw a flash of something moving inside the cave, his body tensed ready for a fight. Two little ears popped up and he was on the creature. He could hear it’s frightened squeak, but he managed to catch it and kill it quickly. He searched the area for others but could see only the one. Dukat headed back to the cavern, he’d been gone too long and he didn’t want Kira to wake with him not there.

Kira shifted in her sleep again, trying to get comfortable, but something was itching the side of her face. Slowly her eyes opened with a stifled yawn, her arms reach out above her head. Her body tensed, not feeling Dukat next to her, she bolted upright her head spinning to wear he was when she’d accidentally fallen asleep. He was no longer there. Panic crept up from her stomach. “No, this can’t be happening…”

“Ah, Major, your awake, the food is almost ready.” Dukat sat on the other side of the fire, he had dusted off one of the none broken chairs and had found some sticks to make a spit fire.

“Food? What? Free? How?” The questions rolled off her tongue one after the other. She was confused in her sleepy state.

Dukat gave her a knowing look, “You realize I am trained in many, many things Major. Escaping, and survival are two of the skill sets that I possess. But we don’t need to get into the specifics now. Come, have a seat and eat. You must be famished.” Dukat patted the chair next to him indicating for her to sit.

Kira got up slowly up her position on the floor, shivering as her blanket fell off. Rubbing her temples, she bent down and grabbed both blankets offering one to him as she sat down next to Dukat. He spun the blanket over his shoulders then turned the the rabbit again and took it off the fire. He tore pieces of the cooked rabbit apart and put some on the plate that was sitting at his feet and offered it to Kira. Kira took it and nodded her thanks to him, but instead of digging in she eyed the food cautiously.

Seeing her hesitation, Dukat rolled his eyes, “It’s not poisoned you know.” And he took a bite of his to show her. He then passed her the thermos he had found in her bag. He took a sip to wash down the rabbit and handed it to her. Kira still hesitated, wondering why he was doing this. Not wanting to drink whatever it was he had found, and definitely not wanting to drink from the same cup as him. “See? Nothing to be worried about. I found a little stream and some hot springs down the tunnel over there.” He pointed at the tunnel he had explored, “I even found this creature, scared little thing it was. Not much meat on it’s bones, but I guess the pickings are slim in here now aren’t they?”

Kira couldn’t help but be impressed, she knew of Gul Dukat, the man who had killed many of her friends and fellow Bajoran’s but the man sitting next to her right now was different. She looked him up and down, watching the way his muscles moved as he took another bite of the rabbit, she watched as he swallowed it down and took another sip of water that he placed between them. She watched his thick muscles as his arm moved, his elbows on his knees. She picked up a piece of rabbit and bite into it. It was delicious, cooked to perfection and still juicy. She didn’t know she knew how to cook. It was even seasoned properly with the spices in her bag that she had taken for the trip. “Rabbit,” She said simply, deciding to take a sip on clean, clear water. It was like she hadn’t drank anything in days, the feel of the cool water sliding down her parched throat.

Dukat moved slightly, “What?” He asked.

“I said, it’s rabbit. What you killed, skinned and cooked perfectly.” She took another bite.

“Ah,” He said, filling his mouth with more. His hand reached down for the thermos, just as Kira’s was reaching for it as well. Their hands touched each others and Kira pulled back in surprise. She could feel her face turn warm as his eyes found hers in the light of the fire. Cursing, she looked down at the plate again and took another bite, refusing to look at him. His hand entered her vision holding the thermos in an offering. She gladly took it and took another sip.

Silence fell upon them, the only sound was from the crackling fire which was starting to go out. Kira shivered under her blanket, wondering how long she was going to be stuck in this cavern with her enemy. Dukat placed another log on the fire, poking it with the same stick he used to turn the rabbit. She leaned back in the hard chair and stretched her arms above her head again. Dukat moved his chair closer to hers, shaking his blanket off his back and placing it over their legs, then took her blanket, much to Kira’s protest, and wrapped them both up. He casually slid his arms over her shoulders and pulled her in close. Kira pulled away, her face scrunched up in anger. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Dukat?” She yelled, her voice echoing off the walls around her.

“Sssh,” He growled, putting a finger to his lips, “Or you’ll bring the whole cave down on our heads and we’ll never get out of here. We need to keep our wits about us and you should know as well as I do that in survival 101, in times of need, one must sometimes share another’s body heat to keep warm, unless of course...you’d rather freeze to death” And with that, he took his arm away taking the blankets with him. Kira made to protest, but stopped when she saw his serious expression. Kira sat there in defiance without the warmth of the blankets to protect her from the cold. She started shivering most violently, but did not want to give in to this man who sat next to her.

She grabbed for one of the blankets he had stolen from her, but he was too quick and strong and he pulled the blanket back towards him, pulling her along with it. Kira fell off the chair to the floor, then stood up watching Dukat’s lips twisted into a sick grin. She pulled the blanket again, harder this time, only to be pulled into Dukat’s lap. She gasped, as his hands made their way around her waist, she struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. Holding her with one arm, he took the blanket from her that they’d been fighting over and placed it around her shoulders. She struggled against him still, but he knew that she was no match for him. His free hand reached down to grab the blanket that had fallen off his own shoulders and that’s when Kira struck. She lurched forward and bit into the ridges of his neck. Dukat growled low in his throat, only gripping her tighter. “You think you can escape me that easily,” He snarled, looking into her smug face.

“I just don’t see why I need to be straddling you,” She returned with equal low pitches.

“Because, if we don’t we will die and I’d very much like to stay alive…” He paused, moving his hands from her back to her waist, “Besides, this view is much, much better.” A glint in his eye made Kira’s stomach turn. He was sick and twisted and she wanted nothing to do with him. He seemed to enjoy making her feel uncomfortable whenever he could. She struggled against him again, her hips somehow getting closer and closer to his body. He pulled her in as she struggled to get free.  
“Now, now Major, relax. If I wanted to hurt you I would have,” He chided. Her blood went cold. That’s right, if he wanted her dead, she would have been dead the moment he escaped his restraints. So then...why wasn’t she dead?

The more she struggled against him, the closer he pulled her until her body was against his. She could feel a hard lump against her stomach and she squirmed to get away from it. Every move she made, it twitched. Then it dawned on her, just what that hard lump was. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pulled her torso back to look at him. For once she didn’t know what to say, he had stolen the words from her mouth just by feeling his hard cock twitching against her. It stirred some hidden desire and turned her stomach at the same time. “Dukat,” She started, her voice barely above a whisper, “What…” She was lost in his eyes, the dark circles watching her reaction, half hooded lids, watching her with fascination. He wanted her so bad, but like her, he couldn’t fathom why. She saw the pure lust in his eyes and for a moment she was mesmerized. 

Snap out of it! “Dukat, we can’t do this, we’re enemies. We hate each other.” She protested.

“Oh, come on now Major, lets leave things in the past. We’re in the present, trapped in this cave on who knows what planet, let us enjoy ourselves. I know you feel it, in the pit of your stomach. That sick, twisted feeling of hate, and yet inside the core of that, lays something else.” He paused, taking in her scent, “Desire” With one swift motion his hand moved down down her back to her butt to hold her to him as in the next motion he was on his feet. All of a sudden Nerys found herself on the floor beside the fire, pinned under Dukat’s now warm body. The blood was rushing to her head, she felt dizzy, intoxicated. She felt her blood running through her veins and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. His scent filled her nose, she could feel her pupils open briefly, her body tingled and she involuntarily shivered. Her legs were weak. “What is happening to me? Why am I enjoying this?” Nerys couldn’t figure out why her body was betraying her. All she knew was that she wanted him. 

His breathing was ragged and so was hers. There was a tense energy in the air, neither really knowing what was happening to their bodies. “Give in…” He thought, taking in her scent. Vanilla. What a powerful smell to a Cardassian. “Give in…” She thought, drinking him in. His sandalwood and frankincense added to her own vanilla scent and the combination was making them lust each other. This would be disastrous.

One moment he was above her, the next his chest was pressed against hers, his mouth finding the hollow of her neck, slowly he licked her up to her ear and nibbled her ear lobe, “Nerys…” He whispered in her ear. She was squirming underneath him, he could feel her pelvis grinding on his erection. “Oh Dukat” She breathed into his ear. He lifted himself to look into her eyes, “Please, called me Skrain.” Kira reached her hand up to touch the two ridges near his ear, at his gasp of pleasure she applied a bit more pressure. That did the trick, she could feel a low growl start in his throat and rumble out of his mouth. Then he was on her, his lips touched hers for a moment, testing, waiting, and she took the bait. Finally their lips touched and passion exploded. His fingers found the zipper on her shirt and pulled it down, releasing the annoying cloth from her body. He broke their kiss to remove her shirt, then sat back to remove his own. He undid the buckles on his belt before bending back down, reclaiming her lips. Nerys sighed into him, her hands roaming his body, The grey scales and ridges would normally have put her off of any Cardassian, but tonight, she just couldn’t help herself. She was willing, she was ready. Her hands explored the taut muscles, his physiology was basically the same as any other Bajoran male, the only differences being his color and skin. But none of that mattered in this moment. His mouth moved to her neck again, he kissed, then nibbled, testing her tolerance, then he applied pressure. Her back arched in response and a small moan escaped her lips. Dukat smiled, he had her. Pausing, he sat back and took off her boots and socks, then wrapped her legs around his waist and returned to what he was doing. Kira moved her legs and placed her feet on his hips, sliding her big toes under the waistband of his pants. Dukat raised an eyebrow and moved to her collarbone.

Kira pushed herself up on her elbows, and pushed Dukat up with her knees to kiss her. He did as she demanded and at the same time she pushed at his pants, pushing them down to his knees. Dukat stopped, “Now that is a neat trick,” He chuckled low in his throat, his cock now free for her to see, he sat back on his heels and placed his hands on his hips. The light from the fire flickered over his torso casting shadows in all the right places. Kira gasped when she saw his cock, she knew it was big from what she could feel, but this? “This was going to be fun” She thought as she reached down and touched his length. A shudder ran through him and the growl was back in his throat. She tightened her grip and moved her hand up and down. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair and the nape of her neck. She cried out in pleasure and he rewarded her with a rough kiss. “Sk-rain…” She barely managed to breath out, as his hips started to move in her hand. His free hand found the zipper on her pants and pulled, causing her to stop and squirm out of her pants anxiously. She was excited to be free of the constraining cloth. Their kiss never broke, and once again his free hand moved to explore her body, he sat back to admire it and let go of her hair. She pouted for a moment, but then her hand went to the clip that kept her brassier together and undid the clip, letting it fall off her breasts. Dukat pushed the straps off her shoulders and admired their soft creamy texture, taking one breast in each hand, giving them a rough squeeze. Her head fell back, encouraged by this site he pinched her nipples and rolled his fingers back and forth. Keeping one hand on her breast he lowered his mouth to the other and licked, nibbled and suckled at her taut nipple. His other hand switched between squeezing, groping and pinching, her body was writhing under him and he knew he could keep this up all night. He had waited so long for this to happen. His ajan was dripping and he everted at the site of her exquisite body. The silky, soft membrane was throbbing against her bare stomach and now that they were free of their clothes he could admire her body, the subtle curves, the creaminess, her perfection. His hands moved from her breasts as he leaned back and ran his fingers down her torso and up her thighs that lay around his. Her body squirmed and a moan escaped her lips, her hips moving up to touch his hard prUt. Dukat continued to massage and scratch her thighs, dragging out each moment as long as he could bare. Finally his fingers found their way to the mound between her legs. He slid a finger down and could feel her dripping, a sadistic grin spread across his face, “Oh Nerys,” His voice was low and husky, his pupils dilated. His pointer and middle fingers moved up and down in a fast movement, eliciting a moan from his beautiful Major. Her moans became louder and suddenly his tongue was moving up and down in the most sensitive spot, his fingers had moved to her opening and were mimicking the movements of his tongue. Her back was arched in pleasure and her body was warm, she watched him through lust filled eyes, reaching out with her hand to grab his perfectly groomed hair. A growl escaped his lips and she could feel it reverberate through her body, sending shivers up her spine. “Skrain!” She hissed, her voice low and sultry. 

Skrain grinned and re positioned himself over top of her, his length teasing her opening, then in one swift motion, he thrust in groaning, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Nerys yelped her hands flying to his shoulders with his thrust, but damn did it ever feel good. Dukat growled in a predatory way when her fingers dug into his neck ridges, his hips moving in and out of her. Their bodies moved in rhythm together, Nerys’ hands clawing their way down down his chest. The more she moaned the harder his thrusts, his hands reclaimed her breasts, his mouth reclaiming hers as he continued his aggressive movements. Nerys was enthralled, she didn’t ever think Dukat of all humanoids would make a good lover. Lover….no, she couldn’t possibly think of him in that way...could she? “Oh Prophets, he’s going to make me cum…” “Skrain…” “Nerys….” They groaned out as their passion came to a rise, and with one final thrust both came together. Their bodies twitching and their breathing coming in ragged gasps. Dukat thrust in a few more times, causing Nerys’ legs to shake violently before he exited her. The passion still lingering in the air. He couldn’t believe this had finally happened, and now that it had, he didn’t want to let go. Dukat leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. 

“My beautiful Nerys,” He looks into her eyes deeply, seeming to awaken something within the depths of her brown eyes. But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Dukat lay down beside her, just enjoying her presence.

Nerys didn’t know how to answer, she felt the butterflies in her stomach the moment he said those words. She had heard that phrase many times before from Bareil and Shakaar and others, but they had never said it with the same longing as Dukat had. His words promised sadistic passion and for some reason she wanted that. She didn’t want to have the same, boring, soft sex she had had in the past. She wanted excitement, and Dukat was the only one who could give that to her.

Dukat sat up, leaving a cold spot beside her naked form, before moving to stand up. Nerys sat up on her elbows and watched his lithe body grab another piece of wood and put it on the fire, using the stick to move it around. “Care to check out those springs and get cleaned up?” Dukat asked holding out his hand for her. Kira eyed his outstretched hand but then reached up and grabbed it, allowing him to help her weak body up. Never had she been fucked quite as rough as he had. He helped her to her feet and caught her in his arms when she couldn’t stand quite properly. She leaned her head against his chest, placing her hand on his breast and closing her eyes. He squeezed her to him with one arm, staring down at her face. He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked the soft skin, before they let go and grabbed their clothes. Kira put her boots back on, but left the rest of her clothes off. Dukat got the torch ready as she grabbed the blankets. Then they left base camp for the spring Dukat had found earlier. She still hated this man...but maybe not as much as before...


End file.
